pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Blastoise (Tom's Version)
Mega Launcher |current = At Professor Oak's Lab |prevonum = 007 |firststagename = Squirtle |evo1num = 008 |secondstagename = Wartortle |evo2num = 009 |numeps1 = an unknown number of |numeps2 = an unknown number of |java1 = Rikako Aikawa |enva1 = Eric Stuart |java2 = Shin'ichirō Miki |enva2 = Billy Bob Thompson |java3 = Unshō Ishizuka |enva3 = Billy Bob Thompson}} Ash's Blastiose (Japanese: サトシカメックス Satoshi's Kamex) is the fouty-third Pokémon that Ash Ketchum caught in the Kanto region. History Kanto Blastiose first appeared as Squirtle in Here Comes the Squirtle Squad, being the leader of a gang known as the Squirtle Squad, a group of rogue Squirtle who were deserted by their Trainers. Meowth managed to befriend the Squirtle Squad by convincing them that Jessie and James were his pets. The Squirtle Squad then captured Ash, Misty and Brock so they could take Pikachu back to Meowth. Ash managed to convince the Squirtle Squad to let him free to get a Super Potion for Pikachu, who was badly injured after an earlier encounter with a Goldeen. The Squirtle Squad agreed to let Ash go to town to buy a Super Potion, but if he didn't return by noon the next day, they threatened to dye Misty's hair purple (in the original, they threatened to kill her). When Ash got back with the Super Potion, Team Rocket began bombing the Squirtle Squad after they received Pikachu. Ash, Misty, and Brock ran to hide in the Squirtle Squad's cave; however, when Ash noticed that the leader was stuck on its shell, he went back to save it, shielding Squirtle's body with his own. Dazed and with more bombs en route, Ash told Squirtle to save itself. So touched by Ash's loyalty, Squirtle burst into tears, summoned enormous strength, and carried Ash to the safety of the cave. Squirtle then defeated Team Rocket with Water Gun. However, Team Rocket's bombs had started a forest fire, which the Squirtle Squad worked together to put out. After putting out the fire Officer Jenny appointed the Squirtle Squad as the official firefighters of the town. The leader of the Squirtle Squad preferred to join Ash on his journey rather than fight fires alongside his group, as it wanted to repay Ash for saving his life during the bombing. After being accepted, it happily ran into Ash's arms, as the Trainer declared he had caught a Squirtle. Orange Island One of Squirtle's most notable battles and its only Gym Battle win was in Misty Meets Her Match. Earlier in the episode, it helped Pikachu and Bulbasaur destroy the targets, before coming out third against Rudy's Starmie. Its powerful Water Gun managed to match Squirtle's, and Rudy's music allowed Starmie to dance away from Squirtle's moves and then use Thunderbolt to knock Squirtle into submission. With encouragement from Misty, Squirtle propelled itself away from Thunderbolt and while using Withdraw learns Hydro Pump to become airborne and hit Starmie hard. Closing the battle with Skull Bash, Ash wins the battle and his third Orange Island Gym Badge. Jotho In Love Pokémon Style, Ash use Squritle for Silver Conference and joined Totodile and Phanpy against the Fire-type Trainer Macy. It was Ash's last Pokémon, faced with an advantaged Electabuzz. However, Squirtle proved much faster and managed to hit Electabuzz with a series of Water Guns before it could launch any Electric-type moves. A Skull Bash was enough to knock out Electabuzz and even up the match for Ash, leaving just Quilava left. Squirtle used an explosion of moves to cover a stealthy Water Gun, but was hit and knocked on its back by Quilava. As Macy went in for the knockout, Squirtle used Hydro Pump to hit Quilava with water and its own body, sealing the victory for Ash. Personality and Characteristics Squirtle is one of Ash's most trustworthy Pokémon, but is by no means perfect. Compared especially with its closest friend, the very serious Bulbasaur, it comes across as immature and mischievous, particularly during its time with the Squirtle Squad where it led the team to commit various pranks and so on, and how it embarrassed itself trying to intimidate a Snubbull in Pikachu's Vacation. However, through its travels with Ash it matured considerably, and its behavior when it reunited with its Squad later on had a noticeable difference. Although very loyal to Ash after the latter saved its life, he was shown to be somewhat cynical at times. Moves Used Gallery Ash_Squirtle.png|As a Squirtle Ash_Squirtle_Skull_Bash_2.jpg|Using Skull Bash as Squirtle Ash_Squirtle_Tackle.png|Using Tackle as Squirtle Ash_Squirtle_Bubble_Beam.png|Using Bubble Beam as Squirtle Ash_Squirtle_Withdraw.png|Using Withdraw as Squirtle Ash_Squirtle_Hydro_Pump.png|Using Hydro Pump as Squirtle Tierno_Wartortle_Water_Gun.png|Using Water Gun as Wartortle May_Wartortle_Rapid_Spin.png|Using Rapid Spin as Wartortle Tierno_Wartortle_Hydro_Pump.png|Using Hydro Pump as Wartortle Tierno_Blastoise.png Tierno_Blastoise_Water_Gun_2.png Tierno_Blastoise_Skull_Bash.png|Using Skull Bash Blastoisinite.png Siebold_Mega_Blastoise.png|As Mega Blastoise Siebold_Mega_Blastoise_Hydro_Pump.png|Using Hydro Pump as Mega Blastoise Siebold_Mega_Blastoise_Dragon_Pulse.png|Using Dragon Pulse as Mega Blastoise Trivia Squirtle is the first Water-type Pokémon owned by Ash. Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokemon (Tom Version) Category:Pokémon native to the Kanto region Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters